Fars
General Information Shia (until 1442) Sunni (since 1442) |culture = Persian (Iranian)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Iqta|rank = Duchy|capital = Shiraz (2289) (1335-1353) Aspadana (429) (1353-1357) Larestan (430) (1442 - March 13, 1447) |tag = FRS|development = Start: 69}} is a Shia Persian iqta located in the Mogostan, Gulf Coast, Farsistan and Isfahan areas, Persia region and subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during 'The Mongol Invasion' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Shia in 1335 the monarchy borders fellow Shia countries ( east and northwest), Sunni countries ( southwest and south across the Straits of Hormuz, northeast, northwest, and and west) and the waters of the Persian Gulf and Straits of Hormuz (Persian Gulf area, Arabian Sea region) south. will be annexed by now Shia turning into Shia in 1357, released from the Sunni in 1442, gaining cores, and will change the state religion from Shia to Sunni in the same year. will finally be annexed by Sunni on March 13, 1447 never to appear on the map again for the rest of the timeline. Decisions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Restore the Caliphate * Requirement(s): ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is a monarchy ** Have at least 10 cities ** Does not have Caliphate reform ** Own or vassalize province(s): Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Sam (382), Aden (388), Mascate (400), Bagdat (410), Kahire (361), Rakka (407), and Yahudiye (379) ** All owned provinces are Muslim ** Have at least 100 Administrative Power ** Have at least 100 Military Power ** Have at least 100 Diplomatic Power * Effect(s): ** Gain Caliphate government reform ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Change Technology Group to Muslim ** Change Unit Type to Muslim ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 100 Military Power ** Lose 100 Diplomatic Power Unify Islam * Requirement(s): ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Number of cities at least 10 ** Does not have country modifier "Unified Islam" ** Does not have the Caliphate government reform ** Own or vassalize province(s): Thatta (504), Cordoba (225), Kostantiniyye (151), Bagdat (410), Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Mesina (124), Palermo (125), Dagestan (425), Sam (382), Samarqand (454), Ifni (347), Aden (388), and Mascate (400) ** Have at least 100 Administrative Power ** Have at least 100 Military Power ** Have at least 100 Diplomatic Power * Effect(s): ** Gain 'A Unified Islam' for 5 years *** -20.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** +2.0% Missionary Strength *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +1.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 100 Military Power ** Lose 100 Diplomatic Power Farsi Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** -2.0% Prestige Decay * Ambition: ** +5.0% Recover Army Morale Speed * Ideas: ** Land of the Persians: *** +2.00 Tolerance of the Truth Faith ** Center of Religion and Philosophy: *** -10.0% Administrative Technology Cost ** Diplomatic Prudence: *** +20.0% Improve Relations ** Expand the Wine Production: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Shirazi School: *** +0.50 Yearly Prestige *** -10.0% Institution Embrace Cost ** Integrate the Qashqai: *** +15.0% National Manpower Modifier ** A Capital for an Empire *** -10.0% Development Cost Category:Countries Category:Persian countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Iranian countries Category:The Mongol Invasion Category:Present Day Category:Persia subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Shia countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Iqtas Category:Duchy (Rank)